


first kiss.

by thirdscventh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BUT ITS RLY FLUFFY OKAY, Background JJP, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Proposals, Top Jackson, ceo! jackson, enjoy this 2.7k of word vomit, fencer! jackson, fencing matches, for like 0.5 secs, i tried dont kill me, im sorry for not posting anything non smut, inspired by local filmmaker's film, jackson proposes w roses, lots of sweet sick fluff, mark cries for like one whole setting, markson yay, pinch of angst, possesive jackson, relationship wise, rose meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: Mark gives his first kiss to Jackson after being together for a period of time.(i suck at summaries, i'm sorry)





	first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII i'm pretty sure no one remembers me anymore and anyway i changed user!! my prev user was jaeyoungs :)
> 
> so this is a word vomit fic inspired by a film by a local filmmaker who came to my school a few weeks ago to give a talk and to show us some of his works. i can't hyperlink bc i'm a noob but you can search up '50 First Kisses' on youtube, it's by Royston Tan
> 
> anyway i suck at writing and i'm sorry yo.

when jackson’s mother had asked her son to join the school’s fencing club at eighteen, he grumbled and was apprehensive, not wanting to spend his fridays doing fencing instead of hanging out with his friends, or just, his boyfriend.

 

he told her he’ll think about it and ask others for their opinions, to which she agrees.

 

frustrated, he decides to call his boyfriend over, mainly because one his mother _loved_ and literally _adores_ mark more than her own son, and two because he wants to hear his opinion.

  


-

  


mark arrives at his doorstep within fifteen minutes, dressed in an oversized sweater with the sleeves covering nearly his whole palm, to which jackson nearly swoons out loud at.

 

“hi baby.” mark grins, and jackson thinks he might just faint.

 

“hey.” mark’s voice was gentle, and soft, like his nature.

 

“c’mere, i have something to ask you.”

  


-

  


“mom wanted me to join the fencing team..” mark raises his head slightly from jackson’s chest to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“and how is that bad?”

 

jackson sighs, tightening his hold around mark.

 

“i don’t really want another coach besides dad. dad’s been training me since i learned how to walk and his training style is definitely different from the coaches school hired. it’s going to be hard to adjust at this point of time, and season’s about to start soon..”

 

mark bites his bottom lip thoughtfully, snuggling closer to jackson.

 

“you could think of it as receiving additional training on top of uncle’s.. think of the season as your drive; practice harder so you’ll be the star out on the field.” he says after a while.

 

“mmm.. but i’d rather spend fridays with you..”

 

mark giggles against jackson’s chest. “don’t be too dependant on me. spend your fridays practicing hard for season and being a star. i can pick you up after training, if you want.”

 

jackson whines, still not fully convinced.

 

“go and sign up. don’t be such a big baby. besides, you can make new friends-”

 

“why do i need friends when i have yo-”

 

“wang jiaer.” mark glares at jackson, harshly poking his sides. “if you don’t go and sign up, i will cut off ties with you for one whole month.”

 

jackson sighs, knowing there’s no way to fight mark.

 

“fine, i’ll go sign up tomorrow.”

  


-

  


contrary to what he thought in the first place, jackson actually enjoys fencing practice, and he _looks forward_ to every friday.

 

within the first practice, he’s made friends with the whole team, and warmed up to three of the coaches, and gotten praised for his exceptional skills.

 

jackson really enjoys himself at fencing practices.

 

but the only thing he doesn’t like is how others try to hit on mark who waits for him to end practice quietly.

 

he growls as he steps closer to the guys bothering _his_ mark.

 

“move. _away_.”

 

they acknowledge him with smirks, checking him up and down.

 

“why? he’s a pretty little catch, perfect for us, don’t you think so? say, he wouldn’t happen to be taken, would he?”

 

jackson narrows his eyes. “he’s _mine_.”

 

one of them scoffs. “ _yours?_ last time i checked, he’s got no label on him that screams ‘ugly shit’s’.”

 

“why you little-”

 

“jiaer!” he hears his coach call. “what is going on here?”

 

“ _jiaolian*_ , they were trying to flirt with my boyfriend, and they insulted me.”

 

the coach sighs, frowning at the guys.

 

“why are you fellas even here, huh? shouldn’t you be studying at home, hmm? aren’t midterms coming?”

 

the boys look down at their feet, not knowing what to say.

 

“go back home, now. it may be friday _but_ it gives you no reasons to flirt with other people when your midterms are coming and i believe you guys have some studying to do?”

 

“yes, _jiaolian_ ” they chorus, and scramble off.

 

“are you alright?” the coach turns to mark, a much softer look on his face from before.

 

mark nods, and gives jackson a reassuring smile.

 

“i’ll be off now. don’t stay in school too late, okay? rest well, both of you!”

 

once the two bid the coach farewell and is out of sight, jackson wraps mark into his embrace and presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. the action, although small, conveys a lot of meaning to the both of them.

 

jackson wants to kiss mark fully on the lips, but he respects mark’s choice to keep his first kiss for that someone that will truly love him and _never_ leave him. he wants to say that he’ll most definitely do that, but he keeps quiet as he knows he may go against his own words in the future like mark’s exes, that being one of mark’s biggest fears.

 

so he learns to be content with kissing every other part of mark’s tiny and breathtaking face that he can never seem to get enough of, and enjoying the warmth of just holding mark close in his arms.

 

he _will_ wait even a thousand years, if it means to be able to gain mark’s trust fully.

  


-

  


season comes by soon enough, and jackson’s elated to have been picked for the team.

 

he tells it to mark non-stop everyday, and constantly repeats it to his parents and friends too, just because it’s something for him to be proud of.

 

because of his exceptional skills, he manages to snag home around five trophies for the team and the school, making a name for their school.

 

although he confidently brought home five wins, jackson’s literally nervous for the final match which occurs right after midterms end, as the whole team and school counts on him.

 

it _is_ something to be proud of, but he feels the burden and responsibility on his shoulders as he tries to study for midterms.

 

regardless, he places the upcoming midterms as his priorities over the final match, as his academics mean a lot as well.

 

his hard work pays off for midterms, but the weight on his shoulders return soon enough with only the last practice before the final match the following day, making it hard for him to smile.

  


-

  


on the day of the final, he relaxes a little as he spots mark in the bleachers, wearing one of the team’s jerseys jackson gave to him.

 

his motivation and strength giver was there to support him, and he was determined not to let mark down, or everyone else that was counting on him.

 

 _i_ will _bring home another trophy and create history for the school. i’m not going to let mark down,_ he repeats over and over again, constantly gulping down water to relax himself.

 

he wills himself to stay calm with there only being a few minutes till he has to go out on the field.

 

 _you’re doing this for mark. mark tuan, the love of your life. the light in your darkness and the stars to your skies. bring home that trophy to mark. you_ will _bring home that trophy. that trophy belongs in your hands, not the opponent’s._

 

he closes his eyes and says a short prayer, before he puts on his mask and lets out a deep breath, grabbing his foil and stepping out onto the field.

 

_you got this._

  


-

  


jackson kinds of wants to cry.

 

this wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

he was supposed to lead the school to glory, and snatch that trophy home.

 

not see the opponent’s name flashed in big bold letters on the screen and the trophy that was supposed to be _theirs_ in their hands.

 

those smiles on their faces should’ve been on their own, not them. the ones jumping around in circles should be them, not the opponents.

 

he walks out of the arena quietly, taking his mask off and sitting down on one of the benches.

 

he felt ashamed. thousands of people were counting on him to bring victory, yet he failed them. what’s worse was that his own boyfriend, the love of his entire life, his only strength giver and motivation, had to witness the ashaming sight.

 

 _how could this happen?_ , he asks himself sadly, kicking at the ground like a puppy.

 

he sighs after a while. _maybe i’m truly not cut out for fencing after all._

 

dejected, he walks away from his team members and everyone, heading to the changing rooms to run a shower and change. he wants to forget all these.

  


-

  


jackson forces a smile as he approaches mark.

 

“hey gorgeous.” he greets.

 

mark smiles at him. “hi yourself, talented man.”

 

jackson’s smile only widens forcefully.

 

mark notices it, and frowns.

 

“what’s the matter?”

 

jackson sighs dejectedly, finding a place to sit and pulling mark onto his lap, playing with the latter’s hair.

 

“this wasn’t supposed to happen..” he mumbles into mark’s dark auburn locks after a while. “that trophy was supposed to come home with us.. you were supposed to see me bring the school to victory, not to witness _our_ trophy being passed to the opponent.”

 

“gaga.” the said male hums, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on top of mark’s head, breathing in the sweet scent of his boyfriend.

 

“you’ve got to understand that not everything goes our way all the time, and the least unexpected situations are bound to happen at such times. you forced too much responsibility and weight on to yourself just because you won all the previous matches and everyone counted on you, that’s why you couldn’t win this. it’s not that the opponent wasn’t playing fair, or they’re too good. you know yourself how your skills are like, and in fact, an unbiased comment but you’re better than them. but you let your feelings and responsibilities fill your mind throughout the whole match, that’s why you underperformed. it’s nothing too much to blame, there’s still other chances.”

 

jackson sighs, holding mark tighter.

 

“you’ve got to understand that everything happens for a reason. it may not be the reason you want to hear, but it’s for the best.” mark says softly into jackson’s chest, drawing little hearts on them.

 

“what would i do without you?”

 

“not have a future and probably still learning how to keep that mouth of yours shut.” mark says, giggling and sending vibrations through jackson’s chest, making the latter crack a smile at that.

 

“you’re right. you’re my future.” mark blushes, hitting jackson. he totally wasn’t expecting that.

 

after a moment of comfortable silence, mark hesitantly lifts his head a little from jackson’s chest, staring at the latter.

 

a few seconds later, and he decides on it.

 

he presses his lips against jackson’s gently, pulling away quickly with a tinge of red creeping up his neck.

 

jackson stares at him in awe. “d-did you j-just-”

 

mark shuts him up with another kiss to the lips, knowing that jackson’s here to stay and to love him, way different from all his exes who all treated him like a toy.

 

jackson breaks into his dopey and goofy smile at that, and starts peppering kisses all over mark’s face.

 

“i love you, i love you.” he repeats again and again.

 

mark giggles and squirms in jackson’s lap, his kisses becoming ticklish to the skin.

 

“gaga, gaga!” he cries out through his giggles and squirms.

 

jackson ignores his cries of protest and continues kissing every part of his face.

 

after another minute of screaming, squirming and giggling, mark finally pries jackson’s hands off his face and more or less his mouth as well.

 

jackson grins widely at him, and mark finds himself returning it.

 

“it doesn’t matter that i didn’t win this last match. i’ve won much more important things.”

 

mark cocks his head to the side a little. “and that is…?”

 

“your first kiss, and your trust.” he ends his sentence by pressing his lips to mark’s, causing the latter to let out a squeal of surprise and to flush, but nonetheless kisses back.

 

they just sit there, sucking at each other’s face, for around a minute more, till they hear loud coughs.

 

when they pull apart, they see their friends. or more like, jackson’s friends from fencing and their partners which so happen to be mark’s friends.

 

“i get that you guys can’t get enough of each other _but_ ,” jaebum raises an eyebrow at them. “we’ve got an appointment to head to, i believe, lovebirds?”

 

mark flushes at that, but jackson’s quick to shoot back.

 

“yeah? and you’re telling me you don’t do that to your precious, _precious_ jinyoungie too?” jackson fires back, the said male flushing and hiding behind his boyfriend, while jaebum awkwardly clears his throat.

 

“c’mon, we don’t have all day, you know.” youngjae tutts.

 

“you guys head on first, we’ll catch up in a bit.”

 

jackson presses a chaste kiss to mark’s lips before getting the both of them up, interlocking his bigger and warmer hands with mark’s smaller ones, their hands fitting tightly.

 

“i love you so much.”

  


-

  


“happy birthday, mark!” the whole room choruses as the said male steps foot inside.

 

before he can even process what’s happening, a party hat is placed on his head within seconds and the cake almost smashes his face, courtesy of bambam.

 

“thanks, you guys…” mark says, eyes shining with tears. “i-i didn’t expect this..”

 

“that’s not the only surprise today.”

 

mark raises an eyebrow at yugyeom’s words, to which the latter flashes him a tiny, knowing smirk.

 

“mark tuan. love of my life. the most beautiful person in this whole wide world that i’ve ever seen. the most precious, cutest and worth loving person of my life.”

 

mark has never whipped his head back this fast in his entire life.

 

the tears glisten even more in his eyes as he sees jackson, them threatening to spill.

 

“today may be your special day, but it can be _ours_ in the future, if you’ll let me have this honour.”

 

mark gasps quietly, knowing what jackson’s up to.

 

jackson suddenly presents a bouquet of six roses to him from behind his back, and the tears spill as he takes it with shaking hands.

 

“six roses signify a need to be loved or cherished; dark red for unconscious beauty, lavender for enchantment.”

 

before he knows it, jackson presents him yet _another_ bouquet of roses, this time with _thirteen_.

 

“eleven roses assure you that you are truly and deeply loved, white for purity and innocence, light pink for gentleness and sweetness.”

 

jackson ever so slowly gets down on his knee, taking out two roses entwined together from behind his back, a beautifully carved diamond ring laying on top of its petals.

 

“yien. you’ve brought me utter joy and blessings ever since you walked into my life, and i want to spend the rest of my whole life with you. when i look into your eyes, i see my whole future, i see a beautifully lit sky with an array of the brightest and biggest stars, i see _us._ will you marry me?”

  


-

  


the room that was once silent broke out in a commotion, every other person chanting, “say yes! say yes!” or something like “marry him! marry him!”

 

mark nodded furiously down at the man before him. “yes, yes, yes i will!”

 

jackson grins back up at him, sliding the ring onto his finger, before sweeping him off his feet while peppering kisses all over his face.

 

“i love you so much, _wang_ _yien._ ”

  


-

  


years later, jackson surprisingly didn’t go down the path of being a national fencer like everyone thought he would, but instead set up his own company. he fences from time to time, occasionally participating in matches when he wants to.

 

“so, mr. wang, what was your drive for fencing?”

 

jackson smiles as he pulls mark closer to him by the waist, stealthily sneaking a kiss on the latter’s cheek.

 

“i learnt fencing ever since i could walk, since my dad was a national fencing coach himself. i never really wanted to pick up fencing wholeheartedly, but my wife convinced me to join the school’s fencing team, and from then, my interest in fencing just grew.”

 

the reporters crowded around them nod, some scribbling things furiously on to their notepads.

 

“what was your first match like?”

 

“i was picked when season started the first year i joined, and i managed to snag five trophies, landing us in the finals. although we didn’t win in the end, it doesn’t really matter. i won something else, which is my wife’s first kiss.”

 

and jackson realises that indeed, it didn’t matter that they didn’t win the final in the end. what matters is that he won mark’s first kiss, that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> you got through 2.7k of words, applause for you.
> 
> leave a kudos if you liked it and feel free to drop any comments/constructive feedback if you'd like!
> 
> well if you didn't like this then......... um i'm sorry haha have a great day!
> 
> yell @ me on twt if y'all want to (even though i'm barely there and always emo on there) @slapjes !!
> 
> thank you and have a nice day ahead~


End file.
